


Cellphones

by BakaRamenBowl



Series: Old Hetalia Fics [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaRamenBowl/pseuds/BakaRamenBowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date with Alfred makes Arthur angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellphones

Tap tap tap tappitty tap tap. Arthur sighed. Finally, Alfred had finished texting. He opened his mouth to ask Alfred what they were going to do today, when the infernal piece of machinery started blasting the Legend of Zelda theme music. Alfred flipped the device open, read the little letters and started tapping away again.

England groaned. America was the one who asked him out today. So why was he bringing his cell phone? Again the younger blond finished texting.

"Alfred?" Arthur said; more music came from the cellular device.

Tap tap tap tap taptaptaptaptap tap; done. "Alfred…"

Music; More taps. "Alfred."

Repeat. "Alfred."

Again. "Alfred!"

And again. "ALFRED!"

"Huh? What Artie?" The oblivious blond asked, confused as to why his boyfriend was seething.

"Are you on a date with the cell or with me?"

"With you; Why?"

"Put it away then."

The phone went away. They went to a park with a pond, when the thing went off again. Alfred took it out, and looked at his message. Arthur grabbed the cell and threw it into the pond with a 'splop'. Alfred was about to yell at him when Arthur captured his lips with his own.

Then they proceeded to have a wonderful date with no more interruptions.


End file.
